Forgiveness
by YueRaven224
Summary: Forgivness. Something Robin thinks it's impossible to give to Batman after what he did. sequel to "The Real Reason Robin Left Batman". Rated T for future chapters. please read and review.
1. prolouge

**Prologue**

**Bruce P.O.V.**

2 years. 2 years since my son's murder. He had died thinking I had hated him. But I didn't. I had to make him hate me. I didn't deserve his love. I had put him in danger countless times. Too many times. I had almost lost him to the Joker. But now I regret it. I shouldn't have treated him like that. He deserved better. But now he's gone. And he's not coming back. Not ever again. Because he's dead. And it's all my fault. He's dead because of me. It's all my fault. My son is dead.

**Yue- or is he?**

**Robin- what is it with you and killing me. First, in Lost Forever, Now this story. You haven't even updated your other ones yet.**

**Yue- I know, I know. But I Just couldn't help myself. I had to write this.**

**Robin- really. You just had to kill me?**

**Yue- oh relax, you're still alive.**

**Robin- *mummers something mean about Yue***

**Yue-What was that? You know I could just kill you again.**

**Robin- oh I-I s-said…uhmmm… you look very p-pretty t-today.**

**Yue- that's what I thought. Anyways REVIEW!**

**Robin- help me!**


	2. discovery

**Bruce P.O.V.**

5 hours ago, I encountered a villain that goes by the name of Slade. 4 hours ago, I found out he is also "Death Stroke", the man who killed my son. 3 hour ago I found out that he lived in Jump city and had decided to search up the city to find any abandoned ware houses or anything Slade could use as a hide out. 2 and half hours ago, I saw an article about some local heroes that call themselves the 'Teen Titans'. 2 hours ago, I found a picture of them and saw Robin with them. O_o . An hour ago, I digged up my son's grave only to find an empty casket. Right now, I'm in the Bat-Wing, on my way to Jump city to get my son back.

**Robin P.O.V.**

It was just a perfectly normal day in Jump, the usual beating of bad guys and playing video games with my friends. Then, when I was on the roof, I saw the Bat-Wing in the distance. And it was heading right towards the Tower. Oh no!

**Yue- wow… 2 chapters in one day. Cool!**

**Robin- yeah but there too short!**

**Yue- well sorry! I'm in a rush. My dad and step-mom are coming to spend the New Year's Eve and day with me and I'm still not fully packed!**

**Robin- oh, well have fun!**

**Yue- thx. Oh, and, if I already didn't make this clear before, REVIEW!And happy New Year's!**


	3. meeting again

**Robin P.O.V.**

I quickly dashed inside, ran to my room and locked the door. This couldn't be happening! Bruce hated him! Why did he come over here? 'Probably to take me back so he can beat me again.' I though. Hopefully he won't find me. Maybe he's not even here for me. Maybe he just has a friend in Jump he's visiting. Yeah, that's it. He's just visiting a friend. He won't take me back. I hope!

**Nobody's P.O.V. / with the other Titans.**

"That was odd, was it not?" asked Starfire. They had all seen Robin run past them into his room. He looked as if he was running from something terrifying.

"Yeah, what's his deal?" Asked BeastBoy.

"Hey guy's. I found something on the radar. It's…. wait this can't be right! According to these files, the jet coming towards us is recognized as the Bat-Wing!" Said Cyborg.

"Wait, the Bat-Wing. The BAT-WING! As in Batman's Jet? DUDES! We're going to meet THE BATMAN! This is so cool!"

"Maybe that is why Robin was running. I mean, there has to have been a reason Robin to leave this Man of the bats." Said Starfire.

"That is none of your business." Said a voice from the shadows. They all turned around to the source of the voice to find it was none other than the Batman. "Where is Robin?" he asked.

"In his room." Said Starfire.

"And where is that?" He asked.

"Right down the hall. It has his name on it." She responded. After she said this he left for Robin's Room. Once he reached his room, he knocked on the door."

"Robin, it's me. Please open up." He got no response. So he just hacked the lock and opened the door only to have a pillow thrown at his face.

"Get out!" Yelled Robin.

"Robin!" yelled batman as he raced towards Robin and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Oh Dick! I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you for good! Oh, thank God your alive!" Robin Just pulled away from him and looked at him dumbstruck.

"W-why do you care? I thought you hated me. I mean you beat me and called me names and-and…." Robin stopped, sat on this bed, pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his knees and sobbed. Batman tried to Put a hand on Robin's shoulder but Robin had flinched and had scooted away from him and braced himself, thinking Bruce was going to hit him. Bruce's heart ached at this. His own son was scared, no terrified of him. He was going to fix this. He had to.


	4. Slade

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Shhh... little bird, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I promise" Said Bruce, who had taken off his cowl, trying his best to comfort his heartbroken son.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry" sobbed Robin as he tried to straighten out. "I shouldn't be crying, it was my fault. Whatever I did to make you hate me, I am sorry. I'm sorry I failed you Bru- I mean, Mr. Wayne." Bruce stared at him in shock. How could his son think that?

"Dick, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I treated you badly because I thought I was a bad dad and I didn't deserve you're love. I thought I had to make you hate me because I let you get kidnapped by the Joker and let the 'accident' happen. But that's no good reason why I hit you or hurt you that badly. I'm so sorry Dick. I don't expect you to forgive me or give me another chance but I just hope that you know that I love you like the son I've always wanted. You are always welcome back at the manor and if you need me, just call." And with that said, he stood up and left Robin all alone with his thoughts.

**Three weeks later…**

The Titans were starting to get really worried about their leader. Robin hasn't come out of his room since Batman's little visit. They had tried everything to get him out of his room and do something. Beastboy even tried to turn into a spider, crawl into his room, and then force him out of the room only to have many Bird-a-rangs and explosives thrown at him. Then Finally, Robin had come out of his room and into the living room where everyone was but, he wasn't wearing his Robin uniform. He was dressed in some loose grey sweat pants, an oversized plain white T-shirt and no mask. Everybody just stared in shock as the Teen Wonder sat down on the couch with his head down, refusing to meet anybody's eyes. Then he spoke. "…*sigh*… I think I should explain some things to you guys…. First off, my name is Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick…." He went on and told them everything from how he became Robin to waking up at Rash's to traveling the world. "… and that's when I decided to become Robin again and came to Jump." He concluded. He looked up and the team saw his baby blue eyes that held a few tears from re-telling his sad stories. That's when Starfire stood up and enveloped her boyfriend in a comforting hug. Then one by one, each titan got up and joined in the hug, even Raven!

"Y-You guys still like me? Even after what I just told you what I've done?" Dick questioned, his voice filled with uncertainty. "Of course we do dude, we're like family here!" Assured Beastboy. "I agree man." "And so do I boyfriend Rob- I mean Dick!" "Eh, yea Shure." Said Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Thanked Dick. And they just stayed there in comforting silence knowing nothing could ever break apart their family, not even their darkest secrets. The moment was perfect…. And then that moment ended with a sickening laugh…..Slade.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	5. Red-X

**Hello Fanfictioners! I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating but I have been busy. I am currently writing a book and I have been focused on that lately. I will try to update my stories as much as I can. I have also been drained of inspiration for this story; I will take any suggestions on what you want to hear in this story, except, no inappropriate stuff, no cursing and no yaoi or lesbo relationships. No offence to anyone who is homo or bi but I feel uncomfortable writing or reading stuff like that. Anyways, on with the story!**

"_The moment was perfect… and then that moment ended… with a sickening laugh… Slade"_

**Dick P.O.V.**

'Uhnggggg….. Where am I?' I slowly opened my eyes and took in the scene around me. I was in a dark room, and I was tied to a chair. I looked to my right to see that the other Titans unconscious and also tied to chairs but, unlike me, they all had things around their necks. I looked closer and realized what they were. Inhibitor collars. I tried to wiggle out of the ropes that were holding me but they here too tight. 'What happened?' Then it all came back to me. Slade had infiltrated the Tower. I quickly put on my suit and joined the fight only to be taken down by knock-out gas.

"That won't do you any good now will it?" Asked a voice from the shadows.

"Slade" I said with a cold voice. "What do you want?" I asked in a voice equally as cold.

"Do you even need to ask that? You know what I want…Richard." I froze. How did he know that? He must have heard me when I was telling the Titans everything.

"You heard everything, didn't you?' I questioned.

"Actually, I already knew. You see, we have met before you joined the Titans. I was hoping you would figure it out your-self but, obviously, you aren't the detective I thought you were." Replied Slade. I once again froze. Met before? How could that be? Then he spoke again.

"Well, I must go now but don't worry, I have someone to keep you company." I saw a figure step out of the shadows and stood beside Slade.

"Hello again bird-boy." Said Red-X as Slade left the room.

"Why are you working with HIM?" I asked

"I heard about his plans for you and I wanted to join. Torturing you will be fun." The replied.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?" I asked

"You want an explanation? Well, so do I. I know you're not the original Robin, he died, in fact he was very close to me and I want to know what made you think that you can just put on that suit and pretend to be him. What gave you the right to the name 'Robin'? Huh?" I was shell shocked. Who was he? How did he know me?

"I am the original Robin." I declared

"No you're not!" He yelled and came closer to me.

"Who are you anyways, how do you know me?" I asked

"The original Robin was my brother. Well, foster brother anyways." He answered

"Brother…?" Then it hit me. "JASON?!" I exclaimed "But… But you're DEAD."

"How do you know my name?" He asked in a startled voice.

"Jaybird, it's me, Dickie! I'm alive! Rash brought me back!" I yelled. He looked at me then took off my mask. He stared in shock and then took off his mask. His eyes were filled with tears as he untied me and pulled me into a hug. "Dick…I missed you." He whispered. "I missed you too Jaybird" I whispered back.

**REVIEW! I will try to update soon but I will be faster if you leave a review.**


	6. Ravanger

**Third person POV **

"_I missed you too Jaybird…"_

The Titans woke up to a… peculiar scene. Robin was maskless hugging an also maskless Red-X and they both were smiling with tears rolling from their eyes. They all watched in silence until Beast Boy spoke.

"Umm…Dude, Why are you hugging him?" Robin and Red-X looked at the team. The Titans all stared at Red-X's face. He was a fairly handsome boy no older than 14 with light brown hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Well, Remember when I told you guys about my younger brother Jason? Well it turns out that Ra's did the same thing to him as he did to me. He did not know I was alive and thought that I was an imposter and wanted to mess with me by becoming Red-X. Explain enough?" Finished Robin.

"Um, yeah I guess so, now could you untie us?" Asked Cyborg.

"I don't think so." Said a feminine voice from the shadows. She walked out of the darkness to reveal herself. She appeared to be about 16. She Had long blonde hair that looked almost white and grey eyes. She wore a dark cloak and had a sword in her hands in a fighting position.

"Who are _you_?" Asked Cyborg.

"You can just call me Ravager." She said. She then pulled out a pellet and threw it to the ground. The team quickly found it was knock out gas as they each fell into unconsciousness.

**Yue- Hello there, it's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't updated** **but I have had a heck lotta thing on my plate. I know this is short but please bear with me.** **And remember, more reviews will inspire me to update quicker, I think that's because it lets me know that some people actually like this story and want me to write. I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter so I didn't have any incentive to write. But thank you to Miss Fortune, Olympus, and Pebblepaw for giving me some encouragement. **

**mKay bYe!**


End file.
